Hermione!
by tchiichan
Summary: Hermione est une jeune fille qui veut devenir vétérinaire! Elle change de lycée et rencontre Drago et elle est amoureuse et puis il y a la drogue qui s'en mêlent et ...Couple Hermione/Drago Hermione/Harry! Pas de Poudlard, ni magie...BONNE LECTURE A TOUS


Je m'appelle Hermione, J'ai quinze ans et je viens d'aménagé, mes parents n'ayant plus assez d'argent pour payer notre maison

Hermione, la Droguée

Je m'appelle Hermione, j'ai quinze ans et je viens d'aménagé, mes parents ne pouvant plus payer notre maison de campagne, nous dûmes nous rabattre sur un petit appartement en région parisienne. Je devais rentrer au lycée à la fin des vacances de Noël, j'avais peur de mon premier jour de classe.

Demain, c'est la rentrée, j'ai l'estomac noué et je tremble, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, j'étais si inquiète, et si le lycée était nul, si les élèves étaient méchants, si je ne faisais pas d'amis…. J'avais si peur.

A prés tout, c'est un lycée de banlieue, et vous savez ce qu'on dit sur ce genre d'endroit.

Le jour fatidique, arriva enfin, je me leva en sursaut, j'essayait de chasser mes craintes et mes inquiétudes, mais ce n'était pas facile, surtout avec des parents qui te répètent toutes les cinq minutes : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller » ! Je vous jure, les parents !

Après mon petit déjeuner, je pris le bus, et à huit heures, je me retrouvais dans le bureau du proviseur. Un homme grand , brun, assez sévère, mais il m'accueilli gentiment, sans doute qu'il ne voyait pas souvent des élèves de bonne famille intègre un lycée dans une zone d'éducation prioritaire, comme le dit souvent notre gouvernement.

Bonjour, jeune demoiselle, vous êtes Hermione Granger ?

Oui, monsieur !

Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre établissement, comme votre dossier scolaire à suivit votre déménagement, j'ai tous les renseignements dont j'ai besoin, néanmoins, j'aurais quelques documents à faire remplir par vos parents. Et si je pouvais les rencontrer se serait l'idéal.

Je vais les informer, monsieur.

Bien, je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à ta classe.

Merci !

Il m'accompagna, je rentra la première dans la classe. On peut dire que cette salle de classe, n'était pas comme dans mon ancien collège. Elle était bruyante et certains élèves ne regardaient pas le tableau. Je me sentais comme un extraterrestre qui aurait atterrit sur une planète par erreur. Mais qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Mon dieu !!

Bonjour, cria le proviseur.

Bonjour, monsieur, fit le professeur, qui essayait d'enseigner quelques chose à cette bande d'abrutis. Qui ne comprenait rien à la vie d'adulte !

Je vous présente Hermione, une nouvelle élève.

Un certain silence se fit entendre, quand le proviseur avait prononcé le mot « nouvelle élève », maintenant, je me sentais comme un phénomène de foire. C'est guère mieux, qu'un extraterrestre !

Bien, tu as une place, ici.

Merci !

J'ai une place au premier rang, à côté d'une fille, qui avait l'air trop timide pour lever les yeux de son livre de maths. Le prof m'avait sans doute mis là, car il avait sentie que j'avais envie de m'instruire, mais je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver dans ces conditions affreuses.

Faisons connaissance avec ma voisine.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione et toi ?

Ginny, murmura-t-elle !

C'est joli !

Merci !

Tu as vu, la nouvelle, elle est plutôt pas mal, fit une voix derrière moi !

C'est vrai, que mes cheveux châtains, bien ondulés étaient super, j'en était très fière. J'avais un petit nez retroussé très mignon, avec de magnifiques yeux chocolat, et des lèvres fines. D'après de nombreux garçons de mon ancien collège, j'étais très mignonne, malheureusement, ma personnalité assez réservée, m'avait toujours posé problème pour pouvoir sortir avec un garçon. Peut-être qu'ici, ça pourrait aller mieux !?

Qui a dit ça ? demandais-je à ma voisine.

Sans doute, Drago, il veut tout ce qui bouge et qui a un corps féminin dans son lit, il a dix sept ans, et il est toujours en seconde !

Ah !

Il viendra sans doute te voir !!

Euh…..

Tu es timide !

Un peu !!

Le cours suivant, nous devions changer de salle, je marchais dans le couloir en suivant les autres, et surtout Ginny, pour ne pas me perdre. Je regardais autour de moi, pour connaître les couloirs, les salles de classe.

Nous arrivâmes enfin, je m'asseyais devant, croyant que Ginny viendrais s'asseoir à côté de moi, mais ce fut un garçon plutôt mignon.

Il était blond, avec des yeux gris bleus, plutôt grand, un nez droit, des larges épaules, je dirais qu'il assez musclé ? Il avait l'air sympa, un visage rieur et dragueur, sans doute.

Salut, je m'appelle Drago !

Ah ! Moi….

Hermione !

Oui !

C'est joli !!

Tu viens d'où ?

De province, à côté de Little Hangleton !

Ah !

Je suis né ici, dans cette banlieue !

Ah ! Tu dois bien connaître le coin, alors ?

Oui, assez !

Je……

Tu voudrais visiter ?

Oui !

Bizarrement, discuter avec lui, ne me gênais pas, j'étais plutôt à l'aise, mais avec toutes ses questions, sur ce que j'aime, ce que je veux faire, et plein d'autre chose et j'avais pas écouté le cours. Et puis, je le trouvais assez sympa, je pouvais pas croire ce qu'avez dit Ginny, tout à l'heure.

A la récréation du midi, je marchais avec Drago, le long d'un couloir, il connaissait tout le monde et s'arrêtait pour dire bonjour à telle ou telle personne, il en profita pour me présenter, c'était très gentil de sa part. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à croire Ginny, il fallait qu'on discute toutes les deux.

Dans le réfectoire, je cherchais Ginny, je m'asseya à côté d'elle !

J'ai discuté avec Drago, il est plutôt sympa !

C'est pour se donner un genre !

Je sais pas, on ne peut pas tout faire par intérêt.

Oh si !

Arrête !

Ecoute, quand il sera trop tard, ne viens pas te plaindre, je t'aurais prévenu !

Elle se leva, prit son plateau et alla le poser, et sortit du réfectoire, sans un regard pour moi ! C'était mal parti, la seule « copine » que je n'étais plus ou moins faite, on s'engueule le premier jour ! Chouette !

Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle !

Ah !

Je m'appelle Pansy, Ginny a toujours était amoureuse de Drago, toute la classe le sait ! Elle est jalouse de toi !

Oh ! Je vois !

Hermione, c'est ça ?

Oui !

Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance. Si tu as besoin de quoique se soit, n'hésites pas. Tu vois le lycée, c'est comme une prison !

Je suis pas sûre !

C'est une métaphore. Dans chaque prison, il y a un « boss », un « fourgue », un « idiot » et « souffre douleur » et les autres « moutons » !

Je vois !

Il suffit de choisir dans quel clan tu es ! Moi, je suis un fourgue, tu demandes, je fournis !

Je vois !

Je pense que tu as deviner que le boss, c'est….

Drago !

L'idiot, c'est Ron, tu verras quand tu le rencontreras, tu comprendras ! Et le souffre douleurs !

Ginny, murmure-je !

Exact !

Bien, je vois que tu as pigé le truc. Si on te vois trop avec elle, tu deviendras vite un mouton !

Ok ! Merci !

Elle s'éloigna, beaucoup de monde, passait en me souriant, en me faisant signe. C'était pas méchant, je pense que c'est parce que Drago m'avait présentait à eux. Après tout, comme me l'avait expliqué Pansy, c'est le « boss » !

Tiens, tu es là ?

Je me retourna, Drago était là avec sa bande de potes, il s'installèrent à ma table. Il y avait un grand noir brun, les yeux noirs, qui avait un regard rieur, et il avait l'air sympa.

Puis, il y avait ce petit brun, athlétique, assez costaud avec des yeux verts. Je dirais qu'il était plutôt mignon !

Ensuite, ce gars assez mignon mais qui avait l'air un peu endormi, on aurait dit qu'il était malade, mais il avait les yeux vitreux et riait pour un rien.

Donc, voici mes copains, Blaise (le blond), Vincent (le brun) et Gregory (le malade) !

Salut à tous !

Elle est très polie, la demoiselle ! fit Blaise.

Je sentis, une drôle d'odeur, une odeur d'alcool. Je commençais à être légèrement inquiète, mais très vite d'autre nous rejoignirent, et je fus un peu « oubliée ». Quand je me leva, Drago se leva aussi, mais les autres, n'avaient pas fini leur repas.

Nous fûmes tous les deux dans les couloirs du lycée, j'étais un peu inquiète, mais Ginny arriva avec une prof. Et là, une drôle de scène se déroula sous mes yeux.

La prof s'approcha de nous, en me regardant et Ginny s'éclipsa !

Tu étais encore, avec ce mouton, fit Drago avec un drôle de regard

Oh, laisse tomber ! J'ai ce qui te faut.

Elle me regarda et Drago regardait la prof puis moi !

T'inquiète, c'est bon !

Ok ! Tiens !

La prof mit un paquet dans la main de Drago et celui-ci remis de l'argent à la jeune femme et chacun se séparèrent dans le couloir, je suivis Dray, sans poser de question. Je venais de comprendre, de la drogue.

Que dois-je faire ? Que vais-je devenir dans ce lycée ? Où dois-je aller ? Quel avenir pour moi ?

Je me posais toutes ses questions et plusieurs semaines passèrent, je n'osais rien dire à mes parents, chaque jour, je voyais cette transaction entre la prof et Drago. Ginny qui avait décidé de m'ignorer et, Pansy qui me parlait sans plus.

Je ne pouvais pas suivre en cours dans ce lycée « pourri » ! Les profs rentrent dans la salle parlent pour les murs, les chaises, les tables et puis ressortaient quand ça sonnait et moi, je ne comprenais rien, mon avenir est entrain de s'effondrer.

Un après-midi, alors que je flânais dans les rues, je croisa Drago, c'était la première fois que je le voyais en dehors du lycée.

Salut, Hermy !

Bonjour !

Tu fais quoi ?

Rien !

Ca te dit, d'aller boire un verre avec moi ?

Euh…..oui ! Pourquoi pas !

Ok, viens !

Il me prit par la main, je sentis une palpitation et une excitation dans mon corps ! Une chaleur intense me parcourra les veines et mon estomac se tordit ! Que m'arrive-t-il ? Depuis quelques jours, je sentais bien qu'il se passait quelque chose dans mon corps !

Nous arrivâmes au bar, Drago m'installa à une table assez en retrait. Il partit commander les boissons. Je regardais autour de moi, la salle était enfumée, et on entendait des rires forts et un peu forcés. La décoration était plutôt simple et impersonnelle, sans couleur. Dray, revient avec deux verres.

Il y a de l'alcool ? demandais-je

Oui, un peu, mais ça te feras pas de mal !

D'accord !

Dans quelques jours, je fais un boom, tu pourrais venir ?

Euh…..Ca depend !

C'est le 17 à 22h!

Oh ! C'est samedi ! Je vais demander à mes parents!

D'accord ! Tu me diras ta réponse demain !

Mmmm !!

Tu vas bien ?

Je me sens un peu toute chose !

Hermy, tu avalais trop vite ton verre et l'alcool est montée trop vite à ton petit cerveau !

Il n'est pas petit !

Mmmm !!

Je crois que je vais te ramener !

Oh !! Mais on était bien !!

D'accord, ça va peut-être passé dans quelques minutes !

Je me sentais toute légère, je n'avais plus aucune inhibition, je me leva et alla m'asseoir à côté de Dray, je voulais qu'il me touche, qu'il me caresse ! Mais lui, il resta très classe, sans profiter de la situation. Quoique, je sentais sa main, sur ma cuisse qui me caressait en remontant vers le creux de mes jambes. Mais la porte s'ouvrit, sur un homme assez sévère, et il me fit passé à mon grand-père, je me réveilla, comme si on m'avait lancé un seau d'eau glacé, je me leva et Dray me ramena chez moi, sans prononcé un mot !

A demain, Hermione !

Oui !

J'étais un peu dans les vapes, je rentra chez moi et alla directement au lit. Vers 20h, ma mère vint me voir, je me souviens, qu'elle a parlé qu'ils partaient ce week-end. Mais c'était assez flou ! Au milieu de la nuit, je me leva pour manger, j'avais faim.

Le lendemain, je me mis en route pour le lycée, et je réalisa que j'avais pas demandé l'autorisation à mes parents pour la fête. Et puis, ils seront pas là, ils ne sauront rien !

Donc je fis part de ma réponse à Drago, il fut ravie que je puisse venir.

Les quelques jours passèrent vite et ce fût le samedi tant attendue, mes parents étaient partis le matin, et moi, j'avais passé l'après midi à essayer de me trouver une tenue spéciale.

Je trouva une petite robe, assez simple, noire, avec les épaules dénudées. Je releva mes longs cheveux avec une barrette, me fit un petit maquillage, simple. J'étais très mignonne, d'après moi. Il était déjà neuf heures, Pansy devait passer me prendre dans une heure, j'en profita pour me détendre un peu, car j'étais très stressée !!

Où est passé la jeune fille qui voulait devenir vétérinaire ? Je crois qu'elle a disparu pour laisser place à une adolescente qui a envie de faire la fête de s'amuser, de profiter de la vie au lieu de passé du temps dans les cours, les livres et les stylos !

Pansy sonna à la porte, je pris mon petit sac noir, et enfila mes petites chaussures, j'avais choisi de belles chaussures qui allait me permettre de danser, ma tante me les avait offert, mais je les avais jamais portés, elles étaient pas à bon goût, aujourd'hui, si.

On y va ?

On est parti !

Le chemin vers la maison de Drago se fit en musique, Pansy était plutôt jolie, elle avait de beaux yeux noisette en amande, avec un petit nez en trompette et des lèvres pulpeuses, j'étais un peu jalouse. Mais j'avais prit conscience, que j'étais une autre personne, prête à tout pour profiter de la vie.

Pansy, se gara devant la maison, on descendit, Dray nous accueilli, et nous montra le salon, où tout le monde était là entrain de danser et de boire.

Pansy me laissa pour rejoindre Blaise, son petit-copain, et moi, je me dirigea vers le buffet. Il y avait un peu de tout.

Je me servis un verre de jus d'orange, mais il avait un drôle de goût, il était drôlement bon, je pris deux verres, avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de punch. Bah tant pis, aller un autre verre ! Je commençais à me sentir vide et libre. Je mis à danser comme une folle sur la piste ! Drago, vint me rejoindre, j'étais aux anges, il avait ses mains sur mes hanches, je me croyais au paradis.

Rien de tout cela, ne mettais arriver dans mon ancienne vie, je me sentais si bien !

Drago me prit par la main et m'entraina dans un couloir, je le suivais en riant. Il était si beau. Nous entrâmes dans une chambre, il y avait personne, le lit était fait. Drago sortit un boîte de dessous son lit, il y avait une seringue, avec des petites cuillères et des élastiques ! J'étais à moitié, endormi, mais j'avais envie que Benji me touche. Mon corps tremblait tant !

Tu as froid ?

Non, j'ai envie de toi !

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, mais je les pensais si fort. Dray s'approcha de moi, et il m'embrassa. Son baiser réveilla en moi, un feu intense, je voulais tellement le sentir en moi !

Je m'accrocha à son cou, et lui, il continua à m'embrasser en caressant mes épaules !

Tu es très belle, Hermione !

Il prononça ses mots, d'une telle façon que je me sentais renaître dans ses bras, je voulais le voir nu, je voulais sentir son corps sur le mien !

Il s'éloigna de moi, et alla dans la salle de bain, j'en profita pour finir mon verre, que j'avais poser sur la table de nuit, et entra dans la salle de bain, il était entrain de piquer !

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ce jour-là ?

Je peux en avoir un peu ?

Euh….. Si tu veux !!

Oui, je le veux !

Il m'asseya sur le bord de la baignoire, je sentis ses doigts me parcourir le bras, je ferma les yeux et me laissa envahir par de merveilleuses sensations. Je ne sentis même pas la piqure !

On y va ? me murmura Drago

Oh oui !

Je commençais à nager dans une rivière d'étoiles, tout étais si limpide, si fluide, si merveilleux. Drago était si doux, si tendre. Je sentais ses mains me caresser, le drogue avait réveillé mes sens, les rendant plus sensibles aux caresses de Dray. Je le sentis faire glisser ma robe, le long de mon corps. Ce fut un contact si doux, le tissu, glissait le long de ma peau, me procurant de délicieuses frissons.

Il m'allongea sur le lit, les draps me caressait, tout comme les mains de Drago. Elles passèrent sur mon ventre, mes seins, mon intimité !

Puis, mon soutien gorge disparut, et sa langue parcourant ma poitrine, titillant mes tétons !

Je gémissais et je frissonnait de plaisir, je sentis naître en moi des sensations nouvelles, pleine de force, de passion ! J'atteins un orgasme !

Ses doigts pénètrent mon intimité et je me cambras sous son corps et tremblant et en gémissant. Il fit glisser ma culotte, au bout de mes jambes. Il s'arrêta, j'ouvris les yeux, il me regardais avec des yeux remplis de passion. Je m'agrippa à lui !

Viens en moi ! murmurais-je à son oreille dans un souffle

Il m'embrassa et s'allongea sur moi, je sentis son sexe, il était si dur, il entra dans le mien, et je poussa un cri, j'étais au septième ciel. Il se mit à bouger à l'intérieur de moi ! C'était si bon. Je voulais que ce moment, ne s'arrête jamais !

Je m'endormis dans ses bras, rêvant à ce moment, si extraordinaire que je venais de vivre.

Le lendemain, je me réveilla seule, je descendit dans le salon, un peu perdue, je me souvenais pas trop de ce qui s'était passé. Drago vint à ma rencontre.

Tu as faim ?

Oui !

J'étais pas assez naïve pour croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé. On avait sans doute fait l'amour, j'essayais de me souvenir, mais rien.

Il me ramena chez moi, et le soir dans mon lit, seule, j'essaya de me rappeler la nuit dernière et certainess choses me revinrent puis d'autre. Et je revis encore une nouvelle fois cette nuit si magnifique. Je me caressa le corps en pensant à Drago. Je passa sur mes seins, jouant avec mes tétons, puis je descendis vers mon sexe, pour me caresser, et me doigter.

Lundi matin, je retourna au lycée, Drago se montra comme d'habitude, moi qui avait espéré autre chose, mais il n'y avait rien de plus !

Puis à la fin d'un cours, je sais même plus lequel, maths, je crois. Drago vint me voir. On était seuls dans la classe. Il commença à m'embrasser, je voulais qu'il me fasses l'amour encore une fois ! Il voulait lui aussi et tant pis si on était dans une classe cours ! Mais, on entendit des bruits dans le couloir, et je pris un peu peur !

Viens à la maison, ce soir.

Je sais pas, mes parents……

D'accord, une prochaine fois !

Je sentis qu'il était déçu, alors je lui dit que j'allais m'arranger, et c'était vrai, quitte à faire le mur, je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul, j'en avais trop envie. Trop envie de lui !

Je t'attends chez moi, vers 21h !

D'accord !

Nous sortîmes de la salle de classe et nous retournâmes en cours. Le soir, ma mère était au lit avec un livre, mon père dans son bureau, comme à son habitude.

J'allèrent leur dire bonne nuit, de cette façon, ils n'iront pas dans ma chambre, je me glissa en silence dans le couloir et quitta la maison. Je retrouva Drago, chez lui.

Il me fit ma dose d'héroïne, et nous fîmes encore l'amour. J'étais si heureuse.

Je commençais une nouvelle vie !

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que je sortais avec Drago, tous les samedis soirs, nous retrouvions chez lui, j'avais besoin de lui et de ma dose !

Mes parents s'inquiétaient, ils avaient perdus leur petite fille, mais je m'en foutais tout ce qui comptait c'était Drago, ma nouvelle vie et certainement plus !

Mes parents, malgré leur travail, décidèrent qu'il fallait de nouveau déménager, mais ma vie était ici, avec Drago, mon amour. Je ne voulais pas le quitter, il y a une grande dispute, je me souviens pas trop ce que mes parents disaient mais moi oui.

Allez vous-en !

Ma chérie, nous……………………, fit ma mère

Laissez moi avec Drago !

Regarde, ce qu'il a fait de toi ! dit mon père en colère

Une femme belle et nouvelle !

Non !

Je veux plus vous voir, vous ne comprenez pas, ma vie est ici désormais, je n'ai plus besoin de vous !

Ma chérie ! appela ma mère désespérément.

Je m'en vais !

Oh non ! Tu vas rester dans ta chambre, et tu vas écouter tes parents, tu n'entends ! Tu y vas tout de suite, répondit mon père et en montrant l'escalier d'un geste rageur…

Je le regardais avec un regard plein de défis et de mépris. Pourquoi m'empêchaient-ils d'être avec Drago. De toute façon, je partirais pas d'ici. Je resterais avec Drago !

Je fis le mur, une nouvelle fois et retrouva Dray. Je lui expliqua toute l'histoire et nous partîmes tous les deux dans le petit pavillon de chasse de son grand-père. Nous avions besoin de personne, nous voulions seulement vivre heureux.

Drago partait le soir et revenait vite avec notre dose quotidienne, une par semaine, ne suffisait plus, il m'en fallait d'avantage, mais notre argent, vint vite à court ! Alors je commença à voler, et Drago aussi !

Un jour, je fis prendre par les flics, ils étaient plus stupide que mes parents ceux-là . En parlant d'eux, ce fut cette fois-là, que je les revit encore une fois ! Les flics, les avaient appelés, ils étaient venus, mon père m'avait mis une baffe devant tout le monde, elle était si forte ! Ma mère pleurait !

Il me ramenèrent à la maison, mais je savais que je retrouverais Drago, très vite. Il était l'amour de ma vie, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner, et il ne pouvait pas me laisser seule ici.

Après une première nuit, atroce, j'étais en sueur, et j'avais froid, je tremblait, ma mère avait dit un truc, comme quoi j'étais en manque. Oui, j'étais en manque de Drago, j'avais besoin de lui pour vivre. Pourquoi personne ne le comprenait !

Le matin, je me leva à midi, j'étais à moitié dans le coltard, ma mère nous fîmes, un tour dehors, elle pensait que l'air frais me ferait du bien, mais moi, je voulais Drago.

Alors qu'on marchait, je vis les copains de Drago, eux devait savoir où il était, mais alors que je m'avançais vers comme je pouvais, avec ma mère qui me tirait de l'autre côté et mes jambes qui flageolaient !

Je vis dans un coin sombre, deux ombres qui s'embrassaient, et qui se caressaient ! Je rêvais que Drago me fasse de nouveau la même chose, j'en avais des palpitations dans le corps !

Mais quand les deux ombres revinrent dans la lumière, je reconnue Drago et une autre pouffe !

Je fus stopper net, au lieu de courir vers lui, pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, je le regardais entrer dans ce bar, il ne m'avait pas vu ! Ma mère me regardait, je lui souris et m'évanouie !

Je ne voulais plus vivre, sans lui, la vie était impossible. Je restais allongée sur mon lit, à regarder par la fenêtre. Les oiseaux chantaient, le monde continuait à vivre, les gens continuaient leurs vies, et moi qui ne voulais plus rien !

Ma mère venait souvent me voir, ma semaine à l'hôpital, me permis de faire mon sevrage. Mais je n'avais plus la volonté. Ma mère me ramena à la maison, je restait seule dans le jardin, je sentais même plus la caresse du soleil sur ma peau !

Un matin, Ginny, vint me voir. Elle avait l'air si désolée, elle me demandait pardon, mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Il n'y avait plus rien dans ma tête. Juste de l'amertume !

Pansy, me rendit aussi visite, mais elle ne m'apporta rien !

Ma mère voyait que je sombrais petit à petit dans l'oubli. Si bien qu'un jour, je fus même plus capable de me lever de mon lit. Je fus envoyer dans une clinique, ou plutôt un hôpital psychiatrique. Je me souviens même pas de mon arrivée.

Je sais que ma mère venait me voir mais pour moi, ça n'avait pas d'importance, elle avait gâchée mon bonheur avec Drago, tout comme mon père. Le médecin, m'avait mis sous perfusion, je me mangeais plus. Je voulais mourir, pourquoi ne le comprenait-il pas ?

Un matin, un garçon entra dans ma chambre !

Excuse moi ?

……………..

Je le regardais sans le voir vraiment, je voyais juste une ombre, j'étais perdue, là assise sur mon fauteuil devant la fenêtre.

Je me cache, l'infirmière, veut encore me faire une piqure !

…………………

Tu es muette ?

Ma mère entra, à ce moment là, il dût s'éclipser. C'est dommage, j'aimais bien sa voix, même si je n'avais vu son visage clairement, il avait une très belle voix, grave, et douce en même temps. Un peu, comme celle de Drago.

Le lendemain, il revint me voir, je pense qu'il m'aimait bien, même si je ne parlais pas, si je ne bougeais pas, si j'étais pas très belle. Tous les matins, j'avais envie de me lever pour entendre sa voix. J'étais heureuse de l'entendre, elle me rappelait tant celle de Drago.

Un jour, je pus enfin voir son visage, mes yeux voyaient enfin le monde, d'une autre manière comme si Dieu avait remis des couleurs dans mon regard.

Il était brun avec des yeux marrons, il était de taille moyenne et assez costaud. Il avait un regard rieur et plein de vie et de passion

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, Harry venait me voir chaque jour, me racontais sa vie, il était là suite à une tentative de suicide. Il avait besoin de repos d'après les médecins, mais lui se sentait en pleine forme.

C'est vrai qu'il était plein de vie, il m'expliquait qu'après avoir passé beaucoup de temps allongé sur son lit à se morfondre, il avait compris qu'il aurait pu passer à côté de plein de chose dans sa vie, il avait décidé de vivre à fond désormais.

Moi, ma vie, elle était déjà vécu, j'attendais seulement mon heure pour partir !

On prenait nos repas ensemble, même si je mangeais pas beaucoup. Ma mère et les médecins étaient soulagés, si ça leur faire plaisir tant mieux !

Harry me parlait de ses passions comme la peinture, il passait des heures, il me montrait ses toiles, c'est vrai qu'il avait un talent fou.

Un matin, Harry m'amena avec lui, dans le parc autour de la clinique. Il y avait comme un bosquet d'arbres, une petite dizaine, il appela ça, sa mini-foret. Je resta sur mon fauteuil pendant que lui peignait une nouvelle toile, qu'il avait décidé de m'offrir. J'entendais les oiseaux, je me mis à rêver que je volais avec eux. Je voulais m'évader de ce monde , mais Harry me manquerais !

Ma chérie ?

Encore ma mère, chaque jour, elle essaye de me faire parler ou à me forcer à manger plus. Mais je me bornais, elle avait tout gâchée, je ne voulais pas vivre pour elle. Mais pour qui pourrais-je vivre, pour moi ? Non, je n'en avais pas envie, ma vie ne pouvait pas être bien sans Drago ! Pour Harry, il m'avait redonner des couleurs, peut-être saurait-il me rendre une voix et une volonté.

Chaque jour, j'avais hâte de retourner sous le bosquet, dans notre mini-forêt. Je voulais m'occuper, alors Harry me prêta une feuille et un crayon ! Et je me mis à écrire, ce que je pensais, ce que je ressentais, ce que je vivais, ce que j'avais envie.

Un matin, ma mère tomba sur mes feuilles d'âme comme les appelais Harry. Après tout c'est vrai, je mettais mon âme dans ces morceaux de papier.

Je vis ma mère, les lire en pleurant, elle avait l'air si triste. Je m'approcha d'elle et posa ma main sur la sienne. Elle me regarda avec ses yeux, si triste mais en même temps si compatissant. Elle me prit dans ses bras, je me sentais bien, ça faisait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentit aussi bien. Un son sortit de ma bouche, je pense que c'était un mot car ma mère me serra encore plus fort.

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient, une certaine routine s'installait, le matin, Harry venait dans ma chambre, il me parlait et je commençais à répondre, des sons qui ressemblait à des « oui » ou des « non ». L'après-midi, nous allions dans notre mini-forêt, je regardais les oiseaux, les animaux et les insectes ! Je me rappela qu'à une époque, je voulais devenir vétérinaire. Dans l'hôpital, il y avait une bibliothèque, je pris des livres sur les animaux et me mis à les lire, à les dévorer !

Je commençais à remanger, à parler mieux ! Avec Harry, nous discutions de tout. Et puis, une infirmière, nous donna une idée merveilleuse !

Et si vous écriviez un livre ?

Hein ? fit Harry

Oui, toi, tu dessinerais et Hermione pourrait écrire !

Sur quoi ? demanda mon ami !

Sur les animaux, répondis-je !

Notre livre fut commencé, nous étions si heureux, si passionnés. Nous sortîmes enfin de l'hôpital, le monde était diffèrent que quand j'avais commencé à le quitter.

Harry m'avait redonné la vie. Je pense l'avoir aidé lui aussi, dans un sens. Il m'avait montré les choses merveilleuses, alors que depuis un an, je n'avais vu que les pires choses. Il m'avait redonné goût et volonté de vivre.

Je te remercierais jamais assez, Harry, aucun mot n'est assez fort pour te montrais ma gratitude, si ce n'est vivre chaque instant, si merveilleusement !

Aujourd'hui, je suis devenue vétérinaire !


End file.
